


After The War (I Went Back To New York)

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Cute Kids, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dead Ned Leeds, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Married Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Psychological Torture, Torture, michelle and peter are married, michelle and peter has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter isn't surprised when Tony leaves his life... everyone does eventually.Now, Aunt and Best Friend less, Peter and Michelle decide to leave, start their life early.And when two bundles of joy came into his life, Peter hung up his webs for good.But what will happen when Peter, his son and his old mentor are captured?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	1. In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

> hi, read the tags for tw
> 
> i really don't like this, so it'll probably get deleted uwu but we'll see ig

It’s been ten years since Peter had last talked to Tony.

Eight years since Peter said goodbye to the reality he had grown accustomed to.

Seven years since Tony had heard anything even relating to Spider-Man.

Peter didn’t blame Tony for leaving him. It was kinda inevitable. And people wonder why Peter has trust issues. Tony had left Peter’s life, leaving a brown paper bag with the Spider-Man suit inside. No explanation. The boy tried to get in touch with Mr. Stark through Happy, but eventually, during one of Peter’s lowest lows (read: to depressed to even leave the house) he had ultimately deleted that number.  
He figured he was doing the man a favour – ridding him of that annoying teen he always had to look after, who was always spamming his texts.

The week after Peter deleted Happy's number, he found that Happy was still driving to pick Peter up from Midtown. Peter ignored him, as well as the lingering guilt in his stomach, or the mournful tears that he swiped away hastily as he made his way to the subway.

One year later, Ned was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Peter, Ned and Michelle started spending as much time as they could with each other, making sure to check off as many items on Ned's bucket list as possible.

Ned died the next year, just like the doctor’s predicted. The two left were devastated. Peter spent all day in his bed, barely eating, barely sleeping.

“Come on, Baby,” May had said, attempting to cheer him up, “I’ll go buy some ice cream, and we can watch a movie together, yeah?”

She was hit by a drunk driver.

Peter and Michelle, that year, pretty much just said to themselves:

_Fuck it._

They moved to Massachusetts – after requesting an early graduation, of course (the school agreed, they couldn’t really say no to the Valedictorian and the Captain of the AcaDec team) with the money May had left for Peter and any money Michelle had saved from her jobs.

They got into MIT, naturally, which led to MJ running the new Parker Industries (they were especially proud) as CEO, Peter creating his inventions, once they moved back to New York. He made inventions for the medical field, provided affordable therapy, created things for handicapped people.

Peter ended up proposing to MJ just days after she had turned twenty. The ceremony was small, but beautiful. MJ's family was there, as well as Ned’s, the whole academic decathlon team as well (Flash even congratulated the two). They made sure to leave three empty seats reserved for May, Ben and Ned.

Then, a miracle happened. MJ was pregnant with twins. When Benji and Tessa came into the world, Peter held his daughter in his arms, unashamedly tearing up – he could tell Michelle was doing the same with Benji. 

That day, Peter made a vow to himself, to his wife and to his kids to hang up his suit for good. Sure, Spider-Man would always have a part of him, and he loved helping people more than life itself, but he couldn’t risk going out as the Web-slinger while he had two kids now. He wouldn’t put them in danger.

It had been seven years since he hung up the webs for his new-born’s.

Eight years since they ran away from their past.

Ten years since he had any contact with anyone related to the Stark’s.

He missed Mr. Stark at times, but always had MJ to remind him that he had a family here; and when a piece of him felt incomplete, she’d hold his hand as they sat on the bench, talking to May. She would always join in on filling Ned in with what he’d missed.

He doesn’t miss his old life – sure, he had moments where he longed for the thrill of fighting again, but seven years later, at twenty-six years old, he was more than happy to watch his children grow up.

But, good things never last.


	2. Take Care Of Him, I Swear To God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is 26
> 
> im hungy

Peter woke up with an aching head. When he allowed his fingers to dance over the base of his neck, he felt a painful lump. _Great._

The sound of chains rattling alerted him of a man next to him, and it only took him a second to identify the man. How could he forget a face like that when he’d been idolizing him for half his life? Tony Stark shifted from his laying position, wearing a three piece Tom Ford suit.

“Wha- Kid?” He said, noticing Peter, “What are you doing here?”

Peter huffed. “I suppose the same as you,” he said, gesturing to the cuffs around his wrists. The Billionaire nodded in acknowledgement.

“So, uh, it’s been ten years.”

“It has.”

“How have you been? I haven’t seen any Spidey news lately...”

“Yeah, well,” Peter replied, masking his voice in nonchalance, “I’ve been busy.”

“With what?”

“That is the million dollar question, isn’t it?” A new voice answered, the accent distinctly German. The man in question walked through the door, and Peter tried his best to steel his nerves.

“Hello Peter. Tony. Wonderful to meet you.”

“Yeah, I would say the same thing to you, except it’s not.”

The man smiled, “Ah, I see Spider-Man still has it with the quips. Not to worry, we’ll sort that out. My name is Doctor Ivanov, I’ll be your handler.”

Cold dread washed over Peter, he looked over to Tony who had a similar expression.

“Okay,” Tony interrupted, “Why are we here?”

Ivanov clicked his tongue, “You are here for fun. He is here for experiments. We want to see how the great Spider-Man works. Hopefully, we can recreate your DNA to form more supersoldiers. If not, we will condition the famous Spider-Man so you will be an assassin for HYDRA.”

_HYDRA. Of course._

Peter’s expression hardened, giving Tony a sense of nostalgia. “And what makes you think I would ever let that happen?”

The doctor smirked, “I hoped you would say that.”  
He spoke some Russian to the guards and clicked his fingers. The guard dragged in a boy, who looked unharmed, but very shaken up. Tony gasped.

“Benji,” Peter yelled, confusing Tony a hell of a lot. The kid, who couldn’t have been more than ten, ran into Peter’s arms, but was yanked away by the angry guard.

“Where’s Michelle and Tessa?” He said angrily.

“Do not worry. They are back in New York. He,” Ivanov hit Benji round the head, “is here to persuade you. You comply, or the boy dies.”

Hot tears ran down Peters face, causing Tony’s heart to hurt with sympathy, “No, please. He’s just a boy. He’s just a kid.”

The doctor smiled, “Okay, how about this: Little Ben stays with you, and you comply with us. If not...” He trailed off, miming someone shooting a gun.

Peter nodded vigorously, not even needing time to think about his choices. The doctor clapped, and left after saying goodbye, and Benji practically collapsed into Peter’s arms.

They both sat there, sobbing, until Peter pulled back, wiping his son’s tears away with his finger.

Tony broke out of his stunned visage to exclaim, “What the fuck.”

Peter turned, smirking. “This is Benji, my son. Benji, this is Iron Man.”

The boy’s face lit up, and ran towards Tony. “Wow, Hi, Mr. Stark!”

Tony laughed, “Hi, kid. How old are you?”

“Seven.”

“Seven,” Tony muttered as Benji went to sit in Peter’s lap, “Jesus.”

“Tony, It’s been ten years. Radio silence.”

“That long?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry Pete... I uh-"

“Tony,” Peter interrupted, and Tony was really beginning to hate that Peter didn’t call him Mr. Stark anymore. “I don’t want to hear bullshit excuses. It’s fine, we’re here. Deal with it. Let’s move on.”

Tony nodded sadly. _He had really missed out on Peter’s child? Had he missed out on graduation? His wedding?_

Benji's young voice cut through his thoughts, “I miss Tessie.” 

Peter shushed him softly, “I know you do, Baby. You’ll see her again.”

“Tessie?”

Peter shrugged, “His twin sister, Tessa May Parker.”

Tony nodded slowly, “And does Benji and Tessa have a mother?”

Peter laughed, “Yeah. MJ,” he said, wiggling his ring finger.

“That’s why you hung up the webs.”

Peter nodded. “There’s nothing more important to be than them.”

Their talk was cut short by the doors opening, and Ivanov walked in, dressed in surgical scrubs.

“Take care of my boy, Tony. I swear to God.”

Tony nodded as Peter was unlocked from the chains, and grabbed by the neck as they walked him out.  
Benji cried in Tony’s lap as Peter’s screams echoes in the room.

Two hours later, they threw him back in the cell, hair matted with blood and skin bruised in various shades of blue. In his unconscious state, Peter looked more like the Peter Tony had known than he had since their reunion.


	3. Heal What Has Been Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh

This went on for two weeks.

Tony was watching as Benji curled up on Peter’s injured form, Peter trying to provide comfort but ultimately too weak to make a coherent sentence.

Out of the blue, Steve Rogers, fully equipped in his suit, burst through the door. He broke the cuffs on Tony – Peter didn’t have cuffs anymore, and neither did Benji.

If he was surprised to see Peter with Benji, he didn’t show it. Instead, he motioned for the other Avengers to come into the room. A few of them gasped, but ultimately it was Nat who went to Peter. They were really close during the fight at Liepzig.

“Hey, Pete,” she said, running her fingers through his hair and grimacing when they came out of Peter’s mop painted red. “You ready to go?”

Peter nodded weakly.

“Do you want me to take your boy?”

He nodded once more.

Nat helped Benji off Peter’s lap, who didn’t protest. He just looked worried for his dad. Steve walked over and put his arm behind Peter, hoisting him to his feet.

They began filing out when gunshots echoed across the room. Peter instinctually covered his ears, dropping to the floor. A moment later, he shuffled to the side to find some sort of cover, Benji’s arm in his hand.

“Listen Benji,” he said, moving the familiar curls from his sons eyes, “I don’t think the Avengers can do this on their own. What I need you to do is...” he swallowed the bile climbing up his throat, “you need to run out the door – there should be a quinjet, get on it.”

“W-what about you?”

Peter really hated that question, “I have to stay and fight.”

“No, you can’t-"

“-Benji...”

“-You’ll be hurt, you need to come with me-"

“Benjamin Thomas Parker,” Benji fell silent, “Please, promise me you’ll run to the quinjet.”

“But-"

“Promise me, Benji.”

“... I promise.”

Peter pretty much slumped in relief, “Okay, when I say go, you run. Don’t stop until you get to the quinjet, don’t wait for me.”

Benji nodded sadly. 

“NOW BENJI, GO!”

The two leaped from their hiding place, Benji booking it as fast as he could out the door, Peter jumping on the ceiling to fight. He was surprised at how energetic he was considering the two weeks of torture, but he figured it was just the adrenaline.

Soon, their opponents were all unconscious, and Peter slumped, eyes rolling back and falling in a very ungraceful heap on the floor.

“Peter!” Tony rushed to his side, picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the quinjet.

Benji cried into Nat’s shoulder when Peter didn’t wake up.

* * *

Peter was lying in a cot in the medbay, Benji in the corner reading a book on European history, Bruce changing the IV drip, Tony sat next to him. The Billionaire wasn’t surprised when Michelle burst through the door, a little girl next to her, holding her hand.

“Oh my god,” she muttered, looking around the room for Benji. When she saw her son, she ran towards him. “Benji, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?”

Benji shook his head, but started to cry, “Daddy’s hurt.”

Michelle nodded, “Yeah he is. But he’ll be okay.”  
When Benji didn’t calm down, Tessa hugged him.

“Don’t cry Benji.”

With both kids in her arms, Michelle turned to face Bruce, “Does Benji have any injuries, Doctor Banner?”

Bruce shook his head, smiling, “The only bad thing was low blood sugar from the lack of food. I’d suggest fruit juices, sweets, anything with sugar in it – but also normal food.” 

Michelle gulped, “And Peter?”

The smile from Banner's face dropped. “Do the kids want to wait outside?”

The children agreed, and Michelle listened to the doctor, “Multiple lacerations, malnutrition, incisions on his stomach, arms, back and legs, broken nose, and-"

Michelle faltered when Bruce cut himself off, “And what?”

“And evidence of psychological torture.”

MJ gasped, and Bruce continued, “We found the lab he was being tortured in – it had a gas called Mysterio. When the affects wear off, it can feel lie a bad dream. But after extended use, everyday for two weeks...”

She nodded solemnly, when Tony spoke up, “So, what? He’s gonna be haunted by whatever they were feeding into his mind?”

MJ glared, “Why do you care?”

“MJ-"

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’m sorry, okay? But I do care about the kid.”

“Really?” She fumed, “If you really cared about that ‘kid’ you wouldn’t have left his life, you would have offered your help when we needed it, you wouldn’t have left us to pick up the pieces.”

Guilt swirled in the man’s stomach, “How much do you need?”

“We don’t want your money. We’re fine financially.”  
She glared at him until he left.  
  


* * *

Peter was fine when he woke up. He gave a hug to his kids, made them laugh when they confessed they were worried about him. He kissed MJ on the cheek, poking Tess when she made an ewwww sound.

Then Tony walked in, and he just froze.

“I, uh, I brought blankets?”

Peter was silent.

Then things started going downhill. 

Tony put the blankets on an empty seat, Peter followed his movements. “K- Peter, are you okay?”

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, and he started screaming. The two children placed their small hands over their ears, and was ushered out the room by Bruce. Rough breaths tore in and put of his small frame, MJ desperately trying to get his attention.

“Good enough, good enough...” He muttered, “Not good enough... just a kid, just a scared kid...”

The screaming had stopped, and his mentor and wife listened to the nonsensical rambling.

“just a scared kid in a sweatsuit... need to wake up... wake up... not ready... choice, choice, he was wrong... he was... wrong?”

He looked at MJ, “Em,” he sobbed, and she immediately hugged him, “I’m not good enough. I killed him.”

She grew even more confused, “Who did you kill, Peter?”

“Mr. Stark.”

They both froze. 

“No, Pete, I’m right here-"

He started shaking his head violently, “No, no. He’s dead,” he hadn’t looked at Tony yet, just stared at Michelle desperately, “If I was good enough, he’d still be alive. He’d, he’d still be here.”

A sedative was put into drip, and Peter was asleep soon enough.

* * *

“MJ, I know I screwed up, but I think I need to be apart of his life,” Tony had said.

“Mr. Stark,” She began.

“I know, I know, but for him to heal...”

“He’s gonna have to get used to you,” she sighed, “fine. On one condition, though.”

Tony nodded eagerly.

“You hurt my husband again... you die, capishe?”

Tony nodded.

“Keep in touch, Stark,” she said, turning towards the exit, “I’m relying on you.”

Tony nodded, and she was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> comment?  
> don't yell at me for how shitty it is :'/


End file.
